Batwoman
}} The Batwoman is a vigilante inspired by the urban myth of the Batman. Operating from a hidden base within the R.H. Kane Building, Batwoman is an ex-military operative who has spent over two years amongst mercenaries training specifically for the role of saving Gotham's citizens from the murder and chaos that has plagued the city. Donned in the colors of war and death, Batwoman is relatively new to the Hero community but she has already proven herself competent; targeting Intergang's Cult of Crime in a one-woman operation to shut the cult down before the cult turns Gotham into Hell on Earth. Background Jacob "Jake" Kane was born into the Kane family; one of Gotham's four founding families (alongside the Wayne Family, Cobblepot Family and the Elliot Family) and a family famed for owning everything in Gotham that the Wayne Family did not. Working in the military, Jake eventually met and married a woman named Gabbi and fathered twin daughters; Katherine "Kate" Kane and Elizabeth "Beth" Kane. As the sisters grew they became inseparable in spite of their differing personalities; while Beth was more demure and controlled; like their father, Kate was more brash and impulsive. On their twelfth birthday, Kate and Beth were treated to a dinner at a restaurant with their mother, however, the night ended badly when the trio were kidnapped and held for ransom. Now a military colonel, Jake launched a rescue attempt but the kidnappers had already executed his wife and Beth. With her mother and sister dead, Kate latched onto her father's stability and attempted to emulate him; to keep the rage and sadness she had over her sister and mother's deaths in check. Her newfound focus saw her grades reach the top of the class, in addition to performing in all-state gymnastics before gaining admittance at the United States Military Academy in West Point. Earning excellent grades at the academy, Kate fell for a girl who was as unflappable and calm as her father and began a relationship only to be discovered and drummed out of the military after refusing to lie about her sexuality. Returning home and discovering that her father had moved on from his wife and daughter's deaths and married a new wife, Kate discovered that she couldn't let go of their memory and fell into depression and lost herself in the nightclub scene; turning to alcohol to numb the pain of her lose and failures. Having no life direction and no outlet to express herself Kate was on a road of self destruction until a chance mugging-attempt, which she thwarted herself, resulted in her encountering the Batman and she became inspired to likewise fight crime. Secretly gathering military gear and weapons, and hiding them within a panic room in her apartment, Kate embarked each night in pursuit of robbers and muggers; becoming addicted to the thrill it brought her. Eventually, Jake discovers his daughter's equipment, but instead of attempting to dissuade her, he comes to agree with her reasons to aid Gotham's victims and sends her on a two year training regime with a team of guns-for-hire with whom he had worked with previously. Now fully trained and more than ever dedicated to her new mission, Kate returns to Gotham to find a Batsuit and her panic room converted into a secret bunker ready for her use as the new Batwoman. Combat Statistics *Batwoman (Gotham City Sewers) *Batwoman (Make Them Mad) *Batwoman (Gotham Under Siege) *OMAC BW-00 Involvement *During the Batcave: Outer Caverns raid, the party will have to fight her, Nightwing, Robin, and Huntress as they become infected by the OMAC virus and become OMACs. *Batwoman can be found near the Original Wayne Enterprises Building fighting Hippolyta loyalist forces in Gotham Under Siege. *Batwoman appears in random locations around Gotham during The Witching Hour seasonal Halloween event. A player can gain a Feats reward if they encounter her once a day for 13 days. *Batwoman is a weekly mission giver for heroes and villains in Chaos Gotham. Heroes *If you choose Batman as a mentor the player will team up with Batwoman to fight Scarecrow in the Gotham City Sewers. *Batwoman is located in the GCPD 9th Precinct next to the Booster Gold Kiosk, and offers medium-level missions to hero players. *Batwoman is involved in the Intergang quest. She must be rescued by the heroes before she is sacrificed by Bruno Mannheim. They are assisted by Question. Villains *Batwoman is involved in the Intergang quest. She is captured by Whisper A'Daire, and later sacrificed by Bruno Mannheim as the villains attempt to steal the Crime Bible; they arrive just in time to witness him stabbing her through the heart and twisting the blade. Assisted by Deathstroke, they manage to obtain the Bible, but leave her for dead. *Batwoman appears randomly as an opponent in the Police Station Tier 3 Duo. Trivia *Batwoman (Katherine Kane) first appeared in 52 #7 (July 2006) *Batwoman is voiced by Christina J. Moore. *Batwoman's original appearance in DC Universe Online was based off of her debut appearance in 2006, however, as of the 2018 seasonal Halloween Event, Batwoman's look was updated to her 2009 "Post-Final Crisis" appearance. The update is possibly to celebrate the character's appearance in three crossover episodes of CW's , and on December 9th to December 11th, 2018. *Kate is actually the second woman to don the Batwoman mantle. The first Batwoman was Kate's aunt; Katherine Kane. Born Katherine Webb, she had been an aspiring independent film director prior to marrying a millionaire named Nathan Kane. After Nathan's untimely death, Kathy was approached by a man named Agent-33, who recruited her into a covert spy organization called Spyral. As her first assignment, Kathy was tasked with discovering the true identity of Batman. Donning a variation of Batman's costume to gain his attention, Kathy embarked on a career as a vigilante to get close to the hero. While her plan succeeded, the two fell in love and she refused to reveal his identity to her superiors. Later, Spyral threatened to expose her to Batman unless she revealed his identity. Heartbroken, she broke off her relationship in order to save Bruce from Spyral's plan by faking her death. While believed dead by the Bat Family, Kathy still operates as a prominant agent for Spyral. *Kate and Renee Montoya were once lovers back when Kate was just a socialite and Montoya was an officer in the GCPD, however, Kate's constant partying and evasion of any form of commitment ended the relationship. *Kate was dismissed from the military due to the " " policy; a policy that was issued by the government that only allowed gays, lesbians, and bisexuals to serve in the military if they kept their sexual orientation secret. If a military official did learn of their sexual orientation, the official was bound by law to dismiss them. In real life, this policy has since be repealed as of 2012; gays, lesbians, and bisexuals can now serve openly in the United States Armed Forces. *Revealed during an encounter with Scarecrow, Batwoman seems to be afraid of lightning and thunder. *Before she goes on patrol or on a mission, Kate always records a good-bye message on her laptop to be found by her father should something happen to her in the field. Gallery File:CharModelBatwoman.png|'Character Model' Halloween 161.jpg Batwomanemblem.png BetaBatwomanIvy.jpg Dl8T7kYVsAAEgL8.jpg File:Dc scr icnPose ScarecrowSewer 001-1-.jpg File:BatwomanSewerNewCostume1.png File:MysteriousWarehouseBatwoman.jpg File:TempleofCrimeBatwoman.jpg BatwomanSacrificeNewCostume.jpg File:TempleofCrimeBatwomanQuestion.jpg File:BatwomanOMAC.jpg Batwoman (Make Them Mad).png KateKane1.png File:Batwoman2.png BatwomanGothamUnderSiege.png BatwomanUnderSeigeNewCostume1.png BatwomanUnderSeigeNewCostume2.png BatwomanHalloweenCrouch.jpg File:Ape1.png File:BatFamily1.png File:Ivy3.png BatwomanCom.png BatwomanCom2.png External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category: Heroes Category:Bat Family Category:Batwoman Category:Female Category:Gadgets powers Category:Iconic powers Category:Tech